


Love, Magic and More

by Sirius_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Bane/pseuds/Sirius_Bane
Summary: The Lightwoods are a prestigious pureblood family and Alec, their eldest born had his whole life planned for him.Enter Magnus Bane.Little did Alec know, his life was about to change for the worst(or best?).(A Malec Hogwarts AU)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Multichapter fic. It wouldn't have been possible without Arsis(@sleeepdeprived). Thank you for helping me at every step.  
> I've tried to combine two of my favorite things ever- Harry Potter and Malec.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I've kinda pushed the timeline so the first years are 15 year old instead of 11)

The Lightwoods are a prestigious pureblood family and Alec, their eldest born was always expected to be the best at whatever he did.

Even before he had received his Hogwarts' acceptance letter, Alec's whole life had been set in stone.He would get sorted into Gryffindor,excel at his classes,be the Quidditch captain and graduate with an O in his N. E. W. Ts and that was just the tip of the iceberg. 

He had been young when he had realised that his parents wanted him to join the Ministry and finally marry someone who would help him uphold the Lightwood name, in the future. Alec had long since accepted his duties - but there was just a tiny problem to this elaborate plan his parents had made for him. 

He was gay. 

And boy was that a shocker for Robert and Maryse. They had flipped out but Alec had stood his ground. It had taken him years to accept himself for who he was and he wasn't about to give that up for anybody. His siblings - Jace and Izzy had been by his side throughout and he was grateful for them. He might not be able to marry someone to make his parents happy, but he could definitely do everything else that was expected of him. He could still make them proud. He had to. 

The first few months at Hogwarts had been a bit of a blur. He was a diligent student and the best in his classes. He had also managed to get a position in the Quidditch team. It was an unexpected honour but very welcomed nevertheless. 

Alec might have flawlessly done a complicated swerve in his flying lessons when he saw Professor McGonagall passing by but he had not expected it to pay off. No one had ever been selected in their first year and Alec was proud of himself. 

Though he should've realised by now that nothing good in his life had ever lasted for long. 

He was pulled out his thoughts by someone tapping him on the shoulder. Alec vaguely recognised them as a fellow Gryffindor. 

"Yeah?"

"Professor McGonagall is looking for you. She's in her office."

What could she want from Alec now? They had already discussed everything about including him in the team. Alec assumed she might have left something out. And so he made his way to her office. 

He gently knocked. "Professor? Did you ask for me?"

"Yes, Mr Lightwood.Come in. Have a seat." Mc Gonagall said looking up from where she was reading a stack of papers. "This is regarding the team." Alec paled. He could feel his heart racing.  _ Was she going to kick him out? Was he not good enough? Again?  _

_ "Stop overthinking things, mi hermano _ " Alec bit back a laugh. Izzy was pestering him in his thoughts too. 

"Up until a week ago you were the only first year to be selected to play but as of yesterday Magnus Bane was also selected to play as a chaser for his team. I've heard he's good. I just wanted to let you know that," McGonagall informed him with a small smile. 

Well bugger. Magnus Bane has now crawled into the one thing that was exclusively his. 

And the day just got better. 

Alec was known to be grumpy and terse but he had been having a perfectly normal day, thank you very much until a certain Magnus Bane decided to do what he did best- make Alec's life a living hell.

Magnus was what some (read the entire school) might say- Alec's arch nemesis. 

Magnus had waltzed into his life a mere month ago. He had joined the term late which was not something which ever happened at Hogwarts; Rumour has it that Magnus was given his letter alongwith the others but apparently his stepfather had not been too happy about it, so he was kicked out of his house and upon hearing about his state, Professor Dumbledore had offered him a place at Hogwarts. 

Alec vividly remembered the moment he met Magnus. He had been on the way to his dorm, lost in his thoughts when he saw him with a confused expression on his face. And well Magnus is beautiful - golden green eyes, spiked up hair and a tall stature, Alec may hate him but even he has eyes. 

Alec didn't know how long he was staring for before Magnus cleared his throat and looked at him with a sheepish smile. If Alec thought that was adorable, no one had to know. 

_ "I was just trying to find my common room but it looks like I'm lost _ ." Magnus told him with a smile. 

Alec frowned at first, he hadn't seen him around before. " _ Which house are you in? _ "

" _ Magnus, my name is Magnus. _ " Magnus said, probably noticing the frown Alec had on his face. " _ I'm in Hufflepuff. _ "

_ "Ohh, I'm Alec. You just need to take the far right down this hallway and you'll see the Hufflepuff dorm." _ Alec couldn't help but return the smile Magnus gave him.

_ "Is that short for Alexander?" _

Alec shrugged, not used to being addressed by his full name. _ "Are you new here? I'm sorry I don't remember seeing you before." _

  
  


_ "Yeah, I have just started term. Thank you for the help. I hope I see you around, Alexander" _

Alec licked his bottom lip at that, _ "No one calls me that" _

_ "Well I wouldn't want to be nobody"  _

How true those words had become. 

Alec didn’t really expect their relationship to go this direction. He had thought that they might become friends. 

The next day he was just about to go get breakfast when he heard that voice again- Magnus. Alec was just about to greet him when,

_ "Who do they think they are? I rather not associate myself with such prejudiced pricks. Just because the Lightwood name is revered does not mean I have to play nice with them". _

Alec froze. Magnus was talking to a 2nd year- Sebastian. Then a few seconds later, He quickly gained his bearings and rounded the corner. 

_ "Care to repeat what you just said? " _

_ "Alexander," _ Magnus’ smile suddenly seemed genuine, it made anger flare in Alec’s chest. 

_ "Alec. My name is Alec  _ Lightwood _." _

The smile slipped off Magnus' face. 

_ "So you go on judging people without knowing them _ . " Alec continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm- " _ That's great to know, Magnus. I hope I don't see you around. _ " With that Alec stormed off to class. He was too worked up to have breakfast.

After that, Alec and Magnus had been at loggerheads. Each one always trying to outdo the other- be it in classes or in trying to score House points. 

Alec had thought he had finally managed to win in this _ ‘who’s better’ _ game they were playing by scoring a place in the Quidditch team, but apparently the universe had other plans. 

  
  


Magnus, on the other hand, was sitting by the lake with a small smile on his face. All his life, he hadn't felt like he belonged anywhere. The rumours were true, he had been kicked out of his home by his step dad after his mother had passed away. It had been a tough few months for Magnus before Professor Dumbledore had found him, wandering the streets, and offered him a place to be, a home. 

Hogwarts had given him everything that he had always dreamed of. He felt like he belonged here. He was great in his classes, the teachers loved him, his classmates adored him (except one Mr.Lightwood but he doesn't want to think about Alec right now) and he managed to secure a place on the Quidditch team, that too, in his first year. He couldn't be happier. Sure, he felt a dull ache in his heart as if he was missing something, like there was a missing piece to the puzzle of his life but Magnus knew better than to dwell on that.

Life was going good. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it.

Things were hectic lately - with the first match of the year approaching. Magnus had hoped he wouldn't have to play against Gryffindor in first but fate had other plans. 

Usually, the first matches took place between Gryffindor and Slytherin but the Slytherin seeker got injured during practice and so Hufflepuff was roped in to play the match. 

It had led to some added animosity between the teams. Both teams had been rigorously practicing to secure a win. 

The weeks of training and the mounting classwork had exhausted Magnus, and the increasing tension between Lightwood and him wasn't exactly helping. They had been snapping at each other more than usual. 

The cold weather of December brought the beginning of the Quidditch Season. The match was slated to be the next day. 

The next morning dawned bright and cool with the entire school chattering about the upcoming match. Magnus wasn't one to be nervous but even he had to admit that he was anxious. This was his chance to make a mark in this place. He was too jittery to have breakfast though his friends tried to coax him into eating, they were a part of his team too which helped a bit to calm his nerves. 

By half past ten, the whole school seemed to have gathered around the pitch. Magnus could hear the cheers and murmurs from the changing room. He put on his canary yellow robes and waited for his team. Ragnor Fell (Cabbage) was the captain of the team. He was in third year but they had gotten close over the last few weeks. 

Ragnor gestured for the tea to huddle into a close circle. "Okay people, the Gryffindors' do not have their usual keeper this match. He was injured yesterday during practice."His voice was bold and sure, commanding the attention of the room towards himself. "Let's use it to our advantage. We have a bloody good team this year. We just have to walk out that door and prove it. So,  _ let's do it! _ "

Everyone cheered and Magnus beamed at them. This was it. 

Magnus followed the Chasers- Ragnor and Maia to the pitch, sound of loud cheers deafening him. 

They all lined up. Ragnor was opposite the Gryffindor captain Will Herondale- a fourth year, playing the beater. Beside Will was Jem Carstairs, Tessa Gray and Lightwood- the Gryffindor chasers. 

Lightwood’s hazel eyes met Magnus’ Golden green ones. Magnus didn’t miss the chance to give him a smirk. 

"Scared, Lightwood? "

"You wish, Bane. "

Madam Hooch whistled. "Play fair and nice, all of you." She looked at each of them. "Now mount your brooms."

Oh, the game was on. 

  
  


_ "The Quaffle is taken by Maia Roberts of Hufflepuff, she is making her way to the goalposts and seems like she's about to score and - Bat Velasquez stops and throws it to Chase Tessa Gray and oh- the Quaffle is taken by Magnus Bane.  _

_ "Bane and Lightwood are the only first years to be selected this year. Looks like Bane about to prove his worth" _

Magnus could faintly hear the commentary. Damn straight, he would prove his worth. He made his way to the posts -

_ "AND HUFFLEPUFF SCORES. " _

The crowd went wild and Magnus felt elated. 

_ "Gryffindor in possession, Tessa makes a neat pass to Jem and he's going towards the Hufflepuff - oh and he ducks the Bludger but loses the Quaffle, _ " the tension was heavy in the stadium

_ "Lightwood picks it up and GRYFFINDOR SCORES.” _ A cheer from the crowd, _ “Looks like the first years are going to give everyone a run for their money." _

After that score, Imasu Morales- the Hufflepuff keeper didn't allow a single goal, providing the chasers with an advantage. Magnus, Ragnor and Maia scored two goals, each giving a lead of 60 points to the team. 

Magnus hoped their seeker found the snitch soon because the Gryffindor seeker - Victor Aldertree had yet to lose a match. 

And if on cue, the stadium roared-

_ "VICTOR ALDERTREE CATCHES THE SNITCH AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!” _

While the scarlet crowd cheered and whistled, Magnus groaned. The Hufflepuff team dejectedly made their way to the changing rooms.

There were silent murmurs of defeat and strain in the air. That was, until Ragnor spoke up, "We played well guys. Aldertree is an excellent seeker. We just need to change our strategy to secure a win,” he said. “Don't lose hope. We can do it. "

And boy did they train hard for it. 

  
  


After that match, Magnus had become somewhat popular with everyone praising him for his goals, much to the charging of a certain Lightwood. 

As the season progressed, Ravenclaw won against Slytherin which meant Hufflepuff had to face Slytherin for their next match. They defeated Slytherin by a whooping 120 points, thus leading the series. 

The next match saw Gryffindor winning against Ravenclaw -almost levelling up to Hufflepuff's score- 320/350. They were facing each other again in the finals. 

As the cold winter gave way to warmer spring, the final match of the season drew closer. Magnus couldn't believe his first year at Hogwarts was drawing to a close. It had been a whirlwind of classes, training, making friends and of course- messing with Lightwood.

It was beyond amusing to watch the way the ever stoic Lightwood got flustered (which he did a terrible job hiding) when teased a bit, but mostly it had been quite between the two. They were both so busy trying to top their classes and do the best in Quidditch that they never got time to throw snarky comments at each other. It was usually just smug smiles or eye rolls or sending each other paper birds promising to thrash the other (Well, not violently of course- wouldn't want to distort his pretty face, after all) 

The final match brought in a lot of anticipation since both the teams had been training harder than ever. 

Finally the D-Day arrived. 

The tensions were at a fever pitch in the changing room at day. The team huddled together as they always did and waited for Ragnor's pep talk. 

"I'll keep this short as always. Cat, you get the snitch and the Cup is ours but hey no pressure. "

They all chuckled at that. After the first match, everyone had been upping their game. Catarina Loss- their seeker had been working on her timing and the team was confident they could make it.

"Don't stress yourself out, Cat. You'll do good.” Magnus told her with a smile, the two of them had developed an easy friendship over the months. 

"Thank you, Magnus." She replied, a soft smile lighting her face. 

With that the teams lined up. The game began. 

  
  


_ "Lightwood in possession, passes to Gray. She makes her way to the goal and, _ ” An almost dramatic pause, all eyes fixed on the game,  _ “an excellent save by Morales. Looks like he does not plan on letting the Quaffle through.”  _ There were cheers from the Hufflepuffs.

_ "Fell has the Quaffle, he dodges the Bludger -looks like he's about to score and OH that must have hurt.”  _ The bulger got Ragnor, hit him right in the chest. “ _ He drops the Quaffle to be taken by Carstairs" _

_ “Carstairs about to score and Bane takes the Quaffle and he's off,”  _ The crowd getting riled up, Magnus moving towards the goal.

“ _ THE SCORE’S HUFFLEPUFF’S!”  _

As the match progressed, Hufflepuff scored 60 more points while Gryffindor scored 70. They were tied. 

Meanwhile, Cat sped towards the Hufflepuff post. 

_ "Looks like Loss has spotted the snitch, Aldertree is trying to overtake but he's too far away” _

The crowd was shrieking, the tension palpable. Magnus felt his heart racing. The team had worked so hard for this, and Magnus had to prove his worth, he had to win-

_ “LOSS CATCHES THE SNITCH- HUFFLEPUFF WINS THE CUP!" _

When Cat hopped back on the ground, the snitch clasped firmly in her hand and a huge grin on her face, they all ran towards her, jumping on her for a group hug. The crowd cheered and Magnus laughed, hugging Cat while being squeezed between his team mates. 

When they pulled back, Magnus could see the Gryffindor team with identical frowns on their face. Except one, who looked put out but still had a small smile on his face. 

Lightwood walked towards Cat and congratulated her on the win. It seemed like a friendly gesture, genuine even. 

The Hufflepuffs had an enormous celebration in the dorm, there was cheering and laughter, until Professor Flitwick sent them all to bed. 

Magnus fell asleep with a huge smile on his face, trying to ignore Lightwood’s annoyingly warm gesture that lingered in the back of his head. 

Hufflepuff won the House Cup that year and with that came the end of Magnus' first year at Hogwarts, and since Magnus didn't have a place to spend his summer holidays in, Professor Dumbledore had arranged a room for him at The Leaky Cauldron. 

Sitting in his room while everyone was boarding the train back home, Magnus couldn't help but think how unexpected yet welcomed the past year had been. 

He couldn't wait for more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll update the next chapter in a week. Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Which house do you picture Magnus and Alec in? Comment below😄


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it.

Alec had not been keen on going back to the Lightwood Manor. Though he had missed his siblings immensely, he had felt a strange sense of calm at Hogwarts, like he could be whatever he chose to be. He was just Alec -not the ideal son, not the elder brother, just plain old Alec. 

  
  


Sure there was a constant pressure to perform but Alec didn't particularly mind it. 

The classes were great except maybe Potions. He wasn't particularly bad at it but he was not great either. 

  
  


The only thing that bothered him was that he hadn't made many friends. Sure he was friendly with his team mates but he was the only first year in the team so he didn't see them much outside of practice. 

  
  


He was pulled out of his thoughts when a bell sounded, indicating that the Hogwarts Express would depart in a few minutes, and so Alec started finding a seat.

He entered, what he thought was, an empty compartment when he came face to face with some boys who he vaguely recognised as being a year above him. Alec knew one of them -Sebastian Morgenstern. 

  
  


The Morgenstern's were a reputed pureblood family before their alleged alliance with the Dark Lord- Asmodeus. After that, their relations with the other families were rocky to say the least. 

  
  


He really didn't want to engage with them so he plastered a smile and was about to leave when, "Oh it seems as if the famous Alec Lightwood has graced us with his presence. " Sebastian sneered. 

  
  


Alec bit back a retort and turned to leave when Sebastian grabbed him by his shoulders and whirled him around. 

  
  


"Think it is beneath your standards to talk to us, Lightwood? You don't expect us to fall at your feet now, do you? ." Sebastian said, cocking an eyebrow. 

  
  


Alec nearly rolled his eyes at that. "Just let it go. I'm not here to cause trouble. "

  
  


"Well, your  _ holier than thou _ attitude isn't really helping with that now, is it?" Sebastian growled. "You think you're so perfect - making it to the Quidditch team, being top of your class" He jabbed a finger at Alec's chest, his face contorted in fury. "But I think," his face dangerously close to Alec's, "all this happened because of your precious family name. "

  
  


Hazel eyes flashed at that, Sebastian smirked. Alec hadn't worked this hard for all of it to be attributed to family name.

  
  


"You don't know what you're saying, Sebastian" Alec's eyebrow twitched. He was barely managing to keep his anger in check. 

  
  


"Oh but I think I do. Everything you have now is because of your family,” Sebastian snarled. "In fact, it's  _ only _ because of your family name that you've been holding up to Magnus Bane. He is clearly more talented than you and obviously didn't buy his way into his team. I'm fairly certain he's the only one sane enough not to be falling at your feet"

"You think I  _ bought _ my way to the team? Seriously, Morgenstern? I got in because I was good at what I do.” Alec snapped. “And as for Bane, he may be good but I'm better." Alec didn't actually believe that- Magnus was equally good, if not better, but Alec was too worked up to think clearly. 

  
  


"Then prove it," Sebastian said. 

  
  


Alec did not understand what exactly was he supposed to prove. "Prove what? "

  
  


"Prove that you're better than Bane." Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, "I believe he knows better than to settle for someone below him. Make him fall at your feet by the end of next term, and if you managed to do so, I'll agree you're better than him. "

  
  


"Okay." 

_ Wait what?  _

Under normal circumstances, Alec would have never agreed to such a ridiculous bet. Why did he have to prove anything to Sebastian of all people? But Sebastian had hit a nerve. All his life, Alec was used to people knowing him because of his family. Now he wanted to be known because he was Alec. It was too late to back out now. 

  
  


"It's a deal then," Sebastian looked like he had won a lottery. 

  
  


Alec groaned inwardly. How exactly was he supposed to pull this off? 

  
  


Alec had spent a good chunk of the summer holidays obsessing over the ridiculous bet he had agreed to. He really wanted to smack the past Alec for landing him such a mess. 

  
  


How was  _ he _ supposed to make _ Magnus Bane  _ fall at his feet? He was not like his siblings, who could charm their way through life. Maybe he could ask them for help? After all, Jace and Izzy were starting term this year. 

  
  


Alec groaned. They would never let him live this down. 

  
  


With only two weeks to school reopening, the Lightwoods had planned a trip to Diagon Alley. Izzy and Jace had to get everything from their wands to textbooks and Alec too had his fair share of materials to buy. Since it was his second year, he had to choose some extra subjects - Care of Magical Creatures, Arthimancy and Muggle studies. 

  
  


After spending the better part of the morning buying supplies, the Lightwood siblings were beyond exhausted. On Izzy's suggestion, they decided to head to Florean's Ice Cream Parlour. The bell chimed as they entered the petite store and made their way to an empty table. 

  
  


Alec went up to the counter to order when he caught a whiff of something (sandalwood?) and he knew only one person who smelled like that but  _ he  _ wouldn't be here,right? Before he could check the source of the smell, someone tripped over him, sending him to the floor. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the stranger and flipped them to break their fall- the sandalwood aroma wrapping over him. He landed on the ground, a sharp pain shooting up his back. 

  
  


"Are you okay? Oh God, I'm so sorry. I tripped and I didn't see you there. I-" The stranger was quite adorably rambling and the corner of Alec's lips twitched. 

  
  


"It's okay. I'm -" Whatever Alec was about to say was forgotten when he caught sight of  _ who _ the stranger was. He could recognise those eyes anywhere. 

  
  


"Alexander? " Magnus eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, making him look adorably confused. 

_ Wait what? Why in the world is Alec calling Magnus adorable? He must have hit his head pretty bad.  _

  
  


"Um yeah," they were still on the floor, wrapped around each other. "Could you, um, get off?"

  
  


At that Magnus flushed and hurriedly got off.Alec immediately missed the warmth and smell but he wasn't about to admit that. 

Wait a second? Was Magnus blushing?Alec couldn't believe the  _ Great Magnus Bane  _ was blushing. It was adorable. 

_ Again? Seriously Alec. What is wrong with you?  _

  
  


"Um, thank you for  _ that _ , Alexander. Are you okay? " Magnus said, the name rolling off his tongue with ease, his hand fiddling with his ear cuffs

If Alec didn't know better, he would've thought Magnus was nervous. 

  
  


"Yes. I'm fine, Bane. " The moment the word left his mouth, Alec regretted it. He hadn't meant to call him Bane. It was a habit.

Magnus' smile slipped and he was back to being Alec's arch nemesis. 

_ Alec preferred the adorable version better.  _

  
  


"Right of course, Lightwood. " It stinged more than Alec had expected it to. After all, that was how they had addressed each other for the whole of last year. "Wouldn't want to give you a reason to perform poorly in the match this term, now would I?" With a curt smile, Magnus turned on his heels and left. 

  
  


Why was this bothering him anyway? A coincidental meeting wasn't going to change their dynamic. Not that Alec wanted it to change. This was all just about the bet… Yeah, it was just that. 

He didn't know who he was trying to convince. 

Alec didn't listen to his siblings pestering about who the guy was, too lost in thoughts. 

  
  
  


The remainder of the holidays passed in a blur and soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. 

After bidding their parents farewell with promises to write letters and to be good - Alec, Izzy and Jace made their way through the train to find a seat. 

Alec was torn between wanting to talk to Magnus and avoiding him completely. That was until he bumped into someone- 

Sebastian. 

Alec gritted his teeth. He needed to stop bumping into Sebastian of all people. 

  
  


Sebastian's eyes lit up and he surveyed Alec, before saying, "I hope you're ready to lose the bet, Lightwood. Though, I must admit, it will be amusing to watch you try.”

"We'll see about that." with that, Alec pulled Izzy and Jace to the nearest empty compartment. 

  
  


"Isn't that Sebastian Morgenstern? Why was he talking to you, Alec? And what is this bet? " Izzy asked, concern evident in her voice. 

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll take care of it. Just please let it be." Alec tried to dismiss it. He really did not want to think about the bet considering that was all he seemed to be doing these days. 

Thankfully, his siblings didn't push and the rest of the journey was uneventful. 

  
  
  


As the train pulled to a stop, they split up- Alec heading to the carriages; Jace and Izzy towards the rest of the first years. 

It felt weird seeing the carriages seemingly being pulled by themselves. He knew all about the Thestrals pulling them though he couldn't see them. He hadn't witnessed death though he had lost a dear one to it. It made his heart churn. He pushed away that thought and made his way to the carriage. 

The carriage he was in was occupied by Andrew Underhill, a fellow second year Gryffindor with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and Lorenzo Rey- a second year Slytherin with black hair and grey eyes who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Underhill. 

On noticing Alec, Andrew spoke up, an easy smile on his face, "Hey. I'm Andrew and this is Lorenzo. It's nice to meet you Alec. "

"Um hey. I know who you all are. You're in my year." said Alec, causing Andrew to chuckle. 

"You sure are blunt, aren't you?" Alec flushed, mentally cursing his lack of tact.

"I think we will get along well. " Lorenzo piped in, Andrew agreed. 

By the time they reached the castle, the three of them had talked about everything and nothing. Alec was finally making friends. 

Alec and Andrew made their way to the Gryffindors while Lorenzo to the Slytherins. The sorting was about to start.

As they passed the Hufflepuff table, Alec caught sight of Magnus, throwing his head back and laughing at something Catarina was saying. He looked so carefree and happy - unlike his state in Alec's presence. 

Alec wondered if Magnus would ever be like that with him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and made his way to his table. 

It was time for a new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it!

The second year at Hogwarts was as hectic as ever but Alec was enjoying it. Andrew and him were slowly becoming close friends. Having Jace and Izzy around was also great. The only issue was Potions. 

Last year, he had managed to scrape through the classes somehow but this time, the additional subjects, the Quidditch training, the thoughts of the bet had taken a toll on his grade. 

He had been called by Professor Slughorn to his office- he really wasn't looking forward to it. 

Alec gently knocked on the oak door leading up to the Professor 's office- his nerves refusing to settle. 

"Come in" Professor Slughorn called from within. 

Alec pushed the door and entered- a thousand different smells immediately hitting his senses, one of which stood out distinctly-the familiar faint smell of sandalwood and rosemary. 

Fairly roomy, the office included a fireplace with two large sofas surrounding it, a round dinner table big enough to sit ten people and access to a private balcony. 

At the far corner of the office, Professor Slughorn was peering over a cauldron, his eyebrows drawn in concentration. He looked like he was in his element, seemingly having forgotten that he had invited Alec in. 

Alec cleared his throat to indicate his presence. 

"Ah! Mr Lightwood- you're quite a prodigy I must say," Alec flushed at that causing Slughorn to chuckle. "Potions seems to be the only subject where you need a little push it seems. Not to say you're terrible at it, God knows you're better than the majority. But I feel you could do extra ordinarily, provided you agree. "

"Agree to what, sir? " Alec asked, confusion clear on his face. 

"Nothing much, dear. Just some weekly lessons with one of your classmates. I've already spoken to him and he's agreed. After all, extra credit never hurt anyone" Slughorn said, a smile on his face. 

These classes could really help Alec. It was just one of his classmates. It couldn't be that bad now, could it? 

"That'll be great, sir. I'll look forward-"

Just then, the potion Slughorn gave a loud hiss. "Oh dear, I had to keep stirring the potion. The Amortentia is a tricky potion to brew even for experts like me.’ Slughorn said while trying to salvage the potion from further damage. 

Amortentia? Isn't the most potent love potion? 

"Indeed, dear. It is the most powerful love potion in existence. " Slughorn answered, amused. Alec grimaced, he hadn't realised he had said that out loud. 

"I would love to talk more dear but this potion needs me now. You're free to go Mr. Lightwood" 

"Ah right yes. I'll get going" Alec said, vaguely gesturing to the exit. He pulled the door and was about to leave when he realised something. "Professor, sorry to interrupt again but you didn't mention the name of the classmate who is helping me"

"Ah yes. Sorry about that, boy. It's Magnus Bane, from Hufflepuff." With that, Slughorn went about fretting over the potion. 

Alec groaned. Why did the universe hate him so much? 

  
  


The next day, Alec was a bundle of nerves. He had to talk to Magnus about the lessons, to figure out their schedules. He was at breakfast, nervously tapping his foot when Izzy snapped her fingers in front of his face. 

"Earth to Alec. What has got you so jittery today? " Izzy asked, concern evident on her face. 

"It's nothing Izzy. I just have to talk to Magnus about the potion classes. " Alec shrugged. 

“Is this the same  _ Magnus _ you were talking about the whole summer? I thought he was  _ Bane  _ to you.” Izzy smirked, the concern from earlier all gone. 

"I was not  _ talking _ about Bane, I was  _ complaining.  _ There's a difference. And besides he agreed to help me, it's only polite to call him Magnus. "Alec said, aiming for nonchalance. Judging by the identical grins on Jace and Izzy's face, that hadn't worked. 

Before they could interrogate him further, he bid them goodbye and made his way to class. 

In a bid to escape from his siblings, Alec found himself in the potions class earlier than usual. He made his way to his usual seat,his thoughts once again straying to the dreaded conversation he had to have. 

He jolted when he felt someone touch his shoulder- the touch warm and comforting. 

He had a strong inkling who it might be considering he felt as if he had doused in a sandalwood and rosemary perfume. 

"Magnus," Alec breathed, his voice all low and hoarse. Magnus for his part looked surprised at being addressed by his first name but it was gone in a flash, replaced by a neutral expression.

"Alexander, I believe Professor Slughorn has told you that I'll be helping you with potions - not that you need any. I was wondering if we could work out our times since we both have training to do," Alec didn't know if he was imagining it but Magnus looked hesitant as if he would ruin the peace if he said something. 

Alec smiled, quick to reassure him. "Yeah. Um, I was about to ask you the same. And thanks for agreeing to do this for me. "

Magnus dismissed it with a wave of his hands, his rings catching the light. "It's nothing besides I'll get some extra credit. It is a win-win situation really. "

After that they worked up a schedule for the lessons and Alec realised that he enjoyed talking to Magnus. 

This was probably the longest civil conversation they had had. And he had to admit that it felt nice, great even. 

Alec did enjoy their bickering but he preferred this easy banter better. 

"Yeah so I guess we'll meet back her at six? " asked Magnus

Alec nodded. "Yes. I'll be there, Magnus."

"Okay then. I really need to leave. My class is about to start," Magnus said, smiling apologetically. 

Alec waved him off. "Go on. I'll see you later"

With a last nod, Magnus went but Alec couldn't stop smiling. He could get used to this. 

  
  


All through the day, Alec couldn't help but think about the bet. Magnus had been nothing but kind to him, willing to help him even after their history. 

He couldn't go through this bet. He had to call it out. 

Determined, he cornered Sebastian after their shared class. 

"Sebastian, I'm calling off the bet. I don't want to prove anything to you. I never should've agreed in the first place," Alec finally felt relieved, he hadn't realised the bet had been burdening him so much. 

Sebastian smirked. "Realised your failure pretty early, Lightwood. That's impressive. Very well then.” With that he stocked off, Alec couldn't believe it was that easy. He should have done this ages ago. 

  
  


Alec had reached the class with 20 minutes to spare not wanting to be late. He was a bit nervous but if the conversation he had with Magnus in the morning was any indication, things wouldn't be so bad. 

He had no idea what Magnus had planned for today's lesson so he decided to pass the time reading up on the text. 

He was so lost in his reading that he didn't notice Magnus enter, observing him with a small smile on his face. 

"You're here early," Alec jolted, Magnus has got to stop sneaking up on him. 

"Aren't you easily startled? "Magnus said, amusement coloring his tone. 

Alec chuckled at that." I was concentrating as one should while reading. It's not my fault that you sneak up on me all the time. "

"Well what can I say, darling? It's fun to watch you get all riled up." The term of endearment was enough to make Alec blush, he ducked his gaze. He had heard Magnus address his friends like this but it had never been directed at Alec before. It felt nice. 

"So, what are you planning to teach me today,  _ Professor?" _ Magnus cocked one eyebrow at that. Alec shrugged. Two could play this game. 

"Since these classes are just to improve your potion skills, I was thinking we could brew the potions we will be tested on before the class. I'll just help you if you get stuck somewhere. How does that sound?"

Alec nodded. "That sounds great, Magnus"

They were brewing the Sleeping Draught today- a relatively simple but powerful potion. 

Alec set to make the potion referring to the book for instructions with Magnus interrupting him when necessary .

When Alec had been particularly eager in dealing with the Flobberworm, Magnus had barely managed to hold in his laughter. "Just  _ crush _ it Alexander, no need to  _ squash _ the poor thing _ ". _

They spent the better part of an hour slicing, crushing and adding things to the potion. 

Now all that was left was adding powdered asphodel petals and heating the potion for a minute. 

Alec carefully scooped a small spoon of the powder and was about to pour it in when Magnus grabbed his hand. 

A shiver ran up his spine which had nothing to do with the cold weather. 

"Alexander, just a pinch of the powder not a whole spoon. Wouldn't want the potion to blow up on your pretty face now, would we?" said Magnus, something like fond exasperation in his tone. 

Alec flushed, cursing his pale skin. "I-I am sorry. I'll just -" He tried to gesture with his free hand, avoiding Magnus' gaze. 

Magnus still hadn't left his hand, the warmth seeping through his skin making Alec's blush more intense. 

"Hey, Alexander. " Magnus left his hand and stepped closer, as if it was a reflex. . "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was just a silly mistake. Besides that's what I'm here for right? "

Alec nodded slightly because his mouth felt too dry to form any coherent words. They were standing so close- he could count the specks of yellow in Magnus' eyes. 

They stayed like for a few minutes until the potion hissed as if calling for attention and they jerked apart. 

"Yeah um. I'll just finish this up"

After a while, they finally finished the potion and it looked perfect. Alec couldn't stop beaming, he had never made a potion perfectly, he always just managed to scrape through .

"We made it! It looks exactly like it should"

" _ You _ made it. I simply guided you. " Magnus shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. 

"Whatever you say but thank you for agreeing to help me," Alec smiled at Magnus. 

"You're welcome, Alexander. " Magnus said, returning the smile. 

  
  


After that day, their weekly potion lessons was something Alec used to look forward to. With his easy sarcasm and kind smiles, Magnus had crawled his way into Alec's heart and Alec couldn't be happier about it.

He couldn't believe he, Alec lightwood, was falling for his sworn enemy- Magnus Bane. And the weird part is, he wouldn't change it for the world. 

One day after a particularly difficult session, Magnus asked Alec if he would like to go flying with him. 

"Right now? It's 8 in the night, Magnus. We aren't allowed on the pitch. Besides, we'll miss dinner if we go"

Magnus pouted, flashing him trademark puppy eyes- "Please Alexander. Come on. It'll be so much fun. And we can always have dinner directly from the kitchen. Trust me, us Hufflepuffs know the way to the kitchen" Magnus winked at him. 

Well now how was Alec supposed to say no to that? So they made their way to the pitch. 

The sky was inky blank, the stars the only source of light. It looked beautiful. 

Alec's eyes found Magnus looking up at the sky with a childlike awe on his face, the night light illuminating his face. 

_ No, this is beautiful.  _

Magnus went to the shed to pick up some broomstick, only ro return with one. 

"There's only one which is proper to use. We'll have to share. " Magnus said, smiling sheepishly at Alec. 

And so they kicked off, with Magnus behind Alec, his arms snaking around Alec's waist. It felt perfect. 

They circled the ground a few times, the wind ruffling their hair. 

"Alexander, look! " Alec turned at that to see several fireflies floating around them, lighting up the night in their glow. 

His eyes met Magnus' and he swallowed. Magnus was already looking at him, his gaze intent and hopeful. 

They were so close, he could just lift his face and they'll be kissing. 

He didn't remember who leaned in but the next moment, they were kissing. And it was better than anything Alec could've ever imagined. 

Magnus' lips were soft and sure against him, his hands now resting at the base of his neck, caressing Alec's hair. The angle was awkward but the kiss felt perfect. It felt like  _ home.  _

After what seemed too soon, they broke apart, gasping for breath. Alec had his eyes closed, wanting to savour the moment. 

He opened them to see Magnus looking at him like he was the most precious thing in his life. Alec smiled, hoping his eyes would convey his emotions. 

They got off the broom and made their way to the kitchen, their hands brushing. 

Finally, Alec caught Magnus' hand, interlacing their fingers. Magnus beamed at him, his eyes sparkling. Alec wanted to be the cause of that smile, always. 

Alec had never been to the kitchens what with him being the ideal rule abiding son. 

Magnus abruptly stopped at a portrait and  _ wait-was he tickling the pear?  _ The surprise must have shown on his face causing Magnus to chuckle. 

"Oh Alexander. I have to introduce you to a lot of things" Magnus said with a wink. 

As soon as they entered, a dozen elves lined up in front of them- seemingly waiting for instructions. They were dressed in what looked like rags and it made Alec feel sad for them. Being from a rich family, Alec had had his fair share of encounters with them. He had always tried to be good to them. 

"Magnus sir, what brings you to the kitchen today? "An elf with big brown eyes and pink clothes asked. 

"Winky, I've told you not to call me sir, just Magnus is okay." Magnus smiled at her. "I'm here to show Alexander the kitchen. I was hoping you guys will help me with that?"

The elves all eagerly nodded at that, scurrying to arrange a plethora of foods in front of them-from breads to pies to pasties. It all looked delicious. 

Just as they were about to dig in - another elf who Magnus had introduced to Alec as Mary spoke up, "Magnus sir, is Alexander sir your boyfriend? It's the first time you've brought someone with you to the kitchen"

Magnus choked on the juice he was having and Alec hurried to help him. He looked up at him,his eyes expectant,a glint present there. Alec licked his lips and pursed them, unsure of what to say. They both kept quiet, and Mary's question hung in the air, unanswered, as they gave her a small awkward smile in return. 

"So, Alexander, tell me more about you" And just like that they shifted back to their easy banter, leaving all the awkwardness from before. 

  
  


Too soon it was time to be back in the dorms before they got caught for sneaking around. 

The Hufflepuff common room was just around the corner. At the door, both of them hesitated, clearing not wanting the night to end. 

It was Magnus who finally spoke up "Um so I'll-" He gestured to the doors.

Before Alec could overthink things, he snaked his arms around Magnus' waist and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was heated and firm- so unlike their first kiss but still so familiar. 

When they finally bid goodbye, Alec couldn't keep the smile off his face and Magnus out of his thoughts. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. 

Unknowing to them, someone had been watching their interaction. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on making this chapter a long one but I decided to split it. I might add one or two chapters. Hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> TW- Brief mention of suicide and abuse (Magnus' past)

Magnus woke up yet again with a smile on his face.He wasn't exactly a morning person, preferring the stillness of the night but since a certain Alexander Lightwood, he found himself enjoying every moment of his day. 

It has only been a week since their first kiss - Magnus couldn't help the smile lighting up his face at the memory. Just a year back, Magnus wouldn't have ever imagined he would associate Alec with happiness but here he was. 

Perhaps to a stranger watching them, Alec and him seemed like an odd fit. Magnus with his bright outfits, kohl rimmed eyes and ring clad fingers, commanding the room with an easy grace. And Alec with his dark sweaters, faded jeans and messy hair- a steady determination on his face. 

But to Magnus, it felt as if they were pieces of a puzzle, complimenting and completing each other. 

Every time he was with Alec, it was as if time just flew. They talked about everything and nothing, the conversation moving effortlessly. 

Everything was still very new but sometimes you just know if someone is special. It may be too early to label their relationship but Magnus would really like to know where this goes. 

Today was the day Alec had asked Magnus to meet up near the Great Hall, refusing to say anything about where they were going. 

Alec had been fidgety all through the class, more than usual. When they were finally done with the potion,Magnus couldn't keep it in anymore. 

"Alexander" He gently placed his hand on Alec's. "Is there something wrong? You've distracted today. Is this about what happened that day on the pitch? Did I do something?" Magnus couldn't keep the hurt from his voice. 

Yeah things had been good for a few days but maybe Alec had enough? Maybe Magnus had done something and driven Alec away? 

Before Magnus could go farther down the rabbit hole, Alec interrupted him, squeezing his hand. 

"What ? No Magnus. That's not it. That night was pretty much perfect" Alec told him earning a chuckle from Magnus. "Um it's just I wanted to ask you something." 

Magnus encouraged him to continue with a nod. "I want to take you somewhere if you- you're okay with it? We can't exactly go to Hogsmeade. But still, this place is special to me and I would like to take you there. " Alec smiled at him, his hand scratching at the nape of his neck. 

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr Lightwood? " Magnus said, his voice full of amusement and muted hope. 

"Yes. I believe I am Mr. Bane." 

So that was how Magnus was up and ready just as the sun rose, slowly lighting up Hogwarts.

He made his way to the Great Hall, wondering where Alec was going to take him. He had refused to say anything about it, insisting that it was a surprise. 

As he reached the gates, he saw Alec waiting by the door, looking like something out of a painting-the morning rays casting his pale skin in its glow. 

Wait a minute? Was that a bow in his hand? 

As soon Alec spotted Magnus, his face split in a wide smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. Magnus walked up to him, unable to keep the smile from his face. 

"So are you taking me hunting today, Alexander? " Magnus asked, gesturing towards the bow, his voice alight with mischief. "I've never done it but it seems fun. "

Alec laughed, a happy sound. "Well not quite," He took Magnus' hands, interlacing their fingers and tugged him outside. 

They walked to the Lake and took a small path to its right. Magnus had never noticed it before. Before long, they entered a clearing surrounded by trees. 

It looked beautiful - the sun was filtering through the trees, the grass wet with morning dew and at the centre was Alexander beaming at Magnus. 

It was perfect. 

"Um, it's not exactly fancy, it's just someplace I come when I need to just be you know? I-I just thought we could have a breakfast picnic or something if you want?" Alec said, looking at Magnus as if waiting for his approval. 

The gesture warmed Magnus' heart and he eagerly nodded. "I would love that." the smile Alec gave him in return just made it all better. 

Alec had arranged a picnic basket from the kitchens (“Where did you get all this food from?” “I may or may not have raided the kitchens”) They ate in a comfortable silence and Magnus felt content. 

Just as he thought it was about to end, Alec said, "And, ugh, there's something else as well." Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Ever since I was kid, archery was something which grounded me. Last year whenever I felt overwhelmed or particularly elated, I would feel the urge to just shoot arrows. That's how I discovered this place. It means something to me so I guess I just wanted you to be a part of it too. "

Magnus was speechless, whatever he had been expecting this wasn't it. Alec with his blunt words and sincere eyes was slowly yet steadily taking a place in Magnus' heart. "Thank you for bringing me here today. It means a lot to me.” he said, slowly. “You just continue to surprise me."

"In good ways I hope."

They spent the next few hours just practicing archery - with Alec trying to teach Magnus (“It's all about the aim, Magnus”) and Magnus failing comically at it. 

"We should make this a thing you know? " Magnus said, bumping his shoulders to Alec's, a soft smile on his face. 

"Make what a thing?" Alec asked, confusion apparent on his face, his brows furrowed. 

Magnus had the urge to smoothen it and so he did - the pad of his finger slowly running over the pale skin. Alec smiled at him, a soft blush on his face. 

"Make these getaways a thing. Each of us can take turns to show places in the castle that are special to us in some way. I mean only if you want. No pressure. " Magnus said, fiddling with his rings, the morning rays glinting off them. 

Alec could recognise the nervous gesture and he never wanted Magnus to feel nervous especially because of him. 

"I would love that," The answering smile Magnus gave him in return was all worth it. 

Soon it was time for them to head back to the castle though neither of them wanted to. 

Just as they were about to enter, Magnus said, "I'm so glad Slughorn asked me to help you with potions. Being the fools that we are, we might have spent the whole of our school years fighting." 

Alec chuckled but his thoughts were immediately plagued by the bet. He should come clean to Magnus, even though he didn't do anything. Magnus deserved to know. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise Magnus was calling him for the past minute. 

"Alexander? Are you okay? You zoned out for a bit." Magnus asked, concern evident of his face. 

Looking at Magnus now, his face full of worry for him, Alec couldn't bring up the bet and ruin whatever had just begun between them. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and reassured Magnus. 

At lunch as soon as Alec had taken a seat, Izzy had literally tackled him, Jace in too, "Where were you, Alec? You missed breakfast. And I couldn't find you anywhere in the common room. "

"I was by the lake, Iz. Nothing to worry about, just wanted to clear my head."

Magnus and he had never had any discussion about their relationship. So he wasn't sure if he could tell anyone. Were they dating or was it too soon for that? Alec would really like for them to be dating but he wasn't sure Magnus felt that way. He surely would've said something right? 

The rest of the month passed in a blur, with classes, homework and spending time with his siblings. Magnus and he did manage to sneak out to the kitchens or the Quidditch pitch for some time alone. Everything was good. 

The Holidays were round the corner and the whole of Hogwarts seemed to be in the Christmas spirit. The grounds were covered in snow. The castle was decorated with colours of green, white and red. 

Magnus had never really been a fan of Christmas. There were some unpleasant memories attached to the day-too fresh to look past. 

Today was the day before the holidays. A grand feast had been arranged to celebrate the occasion. And since Magnus didn't really have anywhere to go, he was planning to stay back at Hogwarts-the closest place to home he has ever had. Ragnor and Cat had offered to stay but he didn't want them to miss out on the festivities because of him. 

He was making his way to the feast when he felt someone tug him to an empty classroom. The blind panic gave way to an amused smile when he saw who the person was. 

"What was that, Alexander? Ambushing people in the hallways now, are we?" Magnus asked, winking at him for good measure. 

Alec flushed, adorably so. "I-I wanted to talk to you and we didn't meet all day and I didn't know if you would be okay with me coming over to your table so I guess I just-"

Magnus gently cut off Alec's rambling, "Hey, It's okay. What did you want to talk about? "

"Um I… was planning on staying back for Christmas since you'll be here? It's okay if you would rather be alone." Alec rubbed the back on his neck. "You had mentioned not really associating the holidays with happiness and I don't know I just wanted to be there I guess? If you want of course, there's no pressure. I just- um yeah that was what I wanted to say."

Magnus didn't know what to reply with. Sure, his friends had asked him the same thing but it somehow felt so much more coming from Alec. He really wanted him to stay back, but didn't he have his family to go to instead of dealing with Magnus? 

"Alexander, I would really like it if you stayed but-" Alec's face fell at that.

Magnus took a deep breath before continuing, "As I've told you before, I'm not the best company at this time." he chuckled, a sad sound. "And I don't want you to spend your Christmas fussing over me when you could enjoy it back home. So I think it's best if you go home. "

Alec looked at Magnus, his gaze intense as if he was trying to reach the deepest recess of Magnus' soul. 

After a few minutes, Alec spoke up, his tone impossibly soft. "Magnus, answer me honestly. Do you want me to stay?"

He was looking at him with so much warmth and affection that the only thing Magnus managed to do was- nod an affirmative. 

They spent the days leading up to Christmas just playing around in the snow, flying and sneaking into the kitchens. Magnus couldn't remember the last time he had felt this free and happy. 

Christmas finally arrived and with it, Magnus' mood soured. He really didn't want to think about that day but it was hard to keep his mind from wandering. 

He made his way to meet Alexander, plastering a smile, not wanting to dim his spirits. But Alec being Alec, noticed something was off. He didn't ask, just suggested they maybe stay indoors for the day. Magnus couldn't have been more grateful. 

They were cuddled in the Gryffindor common room, a low fire roaring in front of them, the sun setting in the background. Since most of the students had left, the castle was mostly empty so Magnus and Alec spent almost all their time together. 

Magnus had his head on Alec's chest- his heart beat a grounding sound. Magnus shifted a bit, he wanted to tell Alec. He trusted him.

"Two years ago, on this day, I-I found my mother dead by her own hands. My stepfather found me shortly after and he called me an... abomination." he took a breath in, Alec watching him intently, a frown on his face. "He said that she couldn't bear the fact that she had given birth to a monster. and I…" he paused, his eyes closing, as if it pained him to say the words. "I… I had accidentally set a fire in the house that day, my magic not under my control." He muttered. 

Alec's hands tightened around him. "My relation with my step father was never great. I was the living reminder of my mother's past," Magnus hated how he sounded now, weak and vulnerable. "After she passed, he tried to-to beat the magic out of me,maybe fulfilling my mother's last wish" 

Alec running soothing circles on his back was probably the only thing keeping him from spiralling. 

"The day he received my Hogwarts letter, he decided that maybe all the beating hadn't really been enough and decided to throw me out. I wandered for some weeks before Dumbledore found me. And well you know the rest." Magnus opened his eyes again, finally looking at Alec, sheepishly. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood."

Alec cupped Magnus' face, his thumb stroking gently. "Thank you for telling me this." he replied with a smile. "Please never apologize for feeling, Magnus." 

Magnus couldn't help but smile back, when Alec muttered. "I'm here for you now."

They fell asleep on the couch, Alec's weight a source of warmth and contentment. Magnus had the best sleep he had in weeks. 

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is up! I'm sorry it took so long to update- was in a bit of a slump.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.   
> Thank you once again to Arsis. They helped a lot in writing this fic

Soon enough, Christmas holiday came to an end. The students were all filing into the Great Hall, chattering about their breaks and all the fun they had. 

This past week, Alec got used to the empty castle and been able to hold Magnus' hand whenever he wished too(which was all the time). It was nice having Magnus nearby without worrying about what people would think. He wasn’t hiding his sexuality, Alec didn't feel the need to do that but he didn't want to hide their relationship either. Magnus deserved better. Heck he deserved better. But, he wasn’t open with his sexuality either.

Alec was determined. They planned to meet up near the hallway on the way to the Great Hall, just to have a few more moments to themselves before the world came rushing in. He was pacing the corridor, his palms sweating, a thousand thoughts swirling in his head. 

_ What if Magnus needs more time? Is this too soon? Does Magnus even want this?  _

Before his thoughts could spiral any further, he felt warm hands on his shoulder. He felt his body relax. 

"Alexander? All okay?" Magnus asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"What?” Alec blinked, turning around and meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Oh yes, everything is okay Magnus."

Magnus cocked an eyebrow, amusement coloring his face."Your frantic pacing made me think otherwise, darling."

_ Darling.  _

It wasn’t the first time Magnus called him that. Magnus used a variety of endearments for him before but each time he couldn't stop a small smile from growing. 

"Um, it's nothing really. I- it's just I was wondering if you would join my table for breakfast today? I... was thinking you could meet Izzy and Jace?" Magnus looked slightly shocked before he schooled his expression. "I mean only if you want to. We can do that later if you're uncomfortable"

At Magnus' continued silence, Alec found himself rambling- only to be gently cut off. 

Magnus had a brilliant smile on his face, his eyes crinkling at their corners, as if he couldn't hold all the happiness on his face. "I would love that. " 

Alec hoped his smile conveyed his emotions. 

As they neared the table, Magnus could feel his nerves. He hadn't realised he was playing with his rings in a nervous gesture until Alec took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

As soon as they neared the table,Magnus saw a girl shorter than Alec but with the same black hair, beautiful pale skin and facial features, pulling Alec into a hug. 

"Alec! We missed you, hermano.” she said, then continued. “Christmas was not the same without you. But I'm sure you had  _ fun." _ throwing a wink at Magnus. 

Magnus could feel his face growing hot, he willed it away. They were Alec's siblings. He had to make a good first impression. 

"You're dear Isabelle I assume, Alexander-" He saw the siblings quirking an eyebrow at Alec at that, a teasing smile on their faces. "- has told me a lot about you and Jace. From what I've heard, you aren't the most well behaved kids. "

The siblings had a look of mock indignation, resulting in the group to chuckle. " _ Alexander" _ Jace said, his voice teasing. "What else have you told Magnus about us? I'm sure we can share a few of our stories too," His eyes lighting with mischief. 

Alec threw a glare at him, though his expression betrayed him. "That won't be necessary, Jace. " He then whispered something to Jace which suspiciously sounded like ducks causing him to promptly shut up. 

The breakfast was a happy affair with stories of the sibling's mischief, laughter and a whole lot of food. Soon it was time to head to class--Alec to Herbology with the Ravenclaws and Magnus to Charms with the Slytherins. 

Magnus was just about to take his seat when he heard someone call him. He turned to see who it was. 

Sebastian Morgenstern. 

Magnus remembered the things he had said about the Lightwoods, causing the initial tiff between Alec and him. He really didn't want to talk to him. 

"Magnus, it's been a while since we have talked. " Sebastian said, a smile plastered on his face. His smile made Magnus uneasy. 

_ Why did Sebastian approach him now? Well he was about to find out?  _

"I was hoping it would be longer," Magnus muttered under his breath. 

"What did you say? didn't quite catch that. As your friend,”  _ Yeah right, _ Magnus almost scoffed at that. “I was here to warn you" Sebastian said, his voice dripping with fake concern. 

"Warn me? About what, Sebastian? "

"The Lightwoods."

Magnus groaned,  _ not this again. _ "Thank you for your concern, Sebastian, but I think I can take care of myself. " he replied, hoping the conversation was over. 

"I saw you  _ cosying _ up to Lightwood that day. I thought I warned you sufficiently that he's bad news but apparently you didn’t listen,” Sebastian said, disgust evident in his tone. “You should stay away from the likes of him, Magnus."

Magnus could feel his anger flaring. He had listened to Sebastian once and that hadn't gone too well. He was  _ not _ going to do it again. 

"I see you don't trust me.” Sebastian smirked, crossing his arms above his chest. “Fine, just ask him about the bet he had kept with me and you'll see for yourself Magnus. " With that, he left, leaving a very confused Magnus behind. 

Magnus couldn't focus on his class after that, his thoughts kept coming back to the bet. He did not have a good feeling about this. He would have to talk to Alec before their potions class. 

_ What bet had Alec kept with Sebastian? And how did it concern Magnus.?  _

They had a half an hour break before their next class so they had decided to meet up near the lake. Magnus rushed to see Alec. He had to talk to him before his thoughts spiralled. 

As he neared the lake, he saw students shuffling out, making their way to the castle. 

Magnus searched for a moppy mess of black hair and finally saw Alec by the lake, absently throwing in stones. 

He approached Alec and sat down beside him. Alec looked up to see who had come, his face lighting up with a smile on seeing Magnus. 

"Hey." Alec said, his smile faltering a bit at Magnus' expression. "Is there something bothering you? "

_ Okay it was now or never _ . 

Magnus took a deep breath. “Sebastian talked to me in class today. "

Alec's face fell at that, his eyes showing dread, guilt and resignation. Magnus' eyes we're curious with a hint of hurt in them, Alec realized what that could mean. "He told you about the bet.” he whispered, his voice soft and dejected. 

"So there is a bet." Magnus could feel his pulse racing. "What was it about? "

Alec looked puzzled at that before realisation hit him. "He didn't tell you,” He looked nervous and scared. "I… I have been wanting to tell you this for a while now but I always backed out at the last moment and that's not an excuse but I-" 

"On the train ride home, last year, Sebastian dared me to make you fall for me by the end of this year. He was certain that someone like you would never be with someone like me.” He took a breath, not daring to meet Magnus’ eyes. “I don't know why I accepted that bet but I was really angry at that time. And he kept saying everything I am is because of my family name and I just snapped."

Magnus couldn't keep the hurt from his voice, he couldn't believe his ears. He had trusted Alec and told him things about himself which he had never told anyone.

"So you approached me for potions because of the bet?” he asked, slowly.  _ All this couldn't be part of some bet right?  _ “Alec, was any of this real?”

Magnus didn't remember getting up but he was backing away. 

Alec caught his wrist. "What? Magnus. no. I called it off before all that.” he said. “I realised that the bet was a stupid decision. And that I would never be able to go through with it."

When Magnus remained silent, Alec grew agitated. “Trust me, Magnus. I know I shouldn't have taken up that bet, but I didn't do anything because of that.” Now he was ramballing, “What we have is real Magnus. I never meant to hurt you. I can't do that to you. I love you too much to do that."

As soon he said that, Alec clamped his hands to his mouth as if trying to shove the words back in, his eyes frantic and wide. 

Magnus widened his eyes at the admission, his heart soaring hearing those words. 

_ Alec loved him.  _

"I trust you, Alexander.I think I know you enough to know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt someone,” Magnus said. “Except, maybe Sebastian"

Alec chuckled at that but his shoulders were still tense. Now that wouldn't do. 

Magnus gently pulled Alec towards himself, his thumb tracing Alec's face. "Also, I love you too. " The smile Alec gave him was blinding and beautiful. 

"So we’re good?" Alec asked, apprehension clear in his voice. 

"We’re good." Magnus replied, pulling Alec down for a kiss. 

The day passed in a blur, with Alec's confession ringing in Magnus' mind, making him smile. 

Soon it was dinner time. As Alec made his way to the Hufflepuff table, Magnus could feel everyone's eyes on them wondering why the two arch nemesis were suddenly having meals together. But Magnus couldn't care less, his entire focus on a hazel eyed boy walking towards him with a sheepish smile. 

Alec sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around Magnus, pulling him close. 

"So I guess the cat's out of the bag," Alec said, his eyes lighting up. 

Magnus chuckled. "I love you." The admission tasted sweet on his tongue. 

Alec smiled, his eyes filled with love and adoration. "I love you too, Magnus."

The past year had been a whirlwind for Magnus but with Alec by his side, he couldn't wait for more. 

_ All was well.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! My first ever mutichapter fic is complete. 😄  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Instagram:@padfootbane


End file.
